


Into That Good Light

by TheSeventhL



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeventhL/pseuds/TheSeventhL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the name of Hokage and country, an unexpected person gives their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into That Good Light

**Author's Note:**

> Vague spoilers for the current Uchiha back story revealed so far in the manga.

He ached all over, pain prickling every muscle, but it was okay; he had died protecting his most beloved person and his home, his Konoha. The town that had made him an outcast, and then a villain. Understandable, given his actions. It was always easier to make the outsider shoulder all the blame and the hurt.

Light played into his vision in widening bursts, and he could see Jiraiya and his family waiting for him, their hero. Even the past Hokage was there, looking solemn even in death. Would they forgive him, accept him into the fold of the departed? Had he acted accordingly? The pain was slowly ebbing away as the afterlife came to take him home and then he saw the one person he thought he'd never see again, a life he had ended himself.

He saw his brother, smiling, and Sasuke knew he had done the right thing. And that was all he knew.

* * *

When the men on guard duty around Konoha's front gate saw Naruto coming, they immediately send word to Tsunade's office, requesting her presence at the entrance. Then they saw the streaks of tears running down his cheeks, and the pale blood-stained body of the last Uchiha in his arms, who looked peaceful in death. The word passed from guard to guard around the border and through the city until it had passed to every ear.

As if marking the end of an era, the sky grew dark with clouds that brought rain, heavy and thick on the ground that would soon be hollowed into to make a man's grave.


End file.
